


cupcake wishes

by historiologies



Series: the space between us [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft marrieds, the softest fluff remotely possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: Soonyoung turns another year older, and Wonwoo thinks it's wise to wake him in the middle of the night and ask him to make a wish.





	cupcake wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few hours late but happy birthday to my second favorite boy in the world <3 I love you!

He wakes up to a bang.

It’s distant, though; muffled, and aborted, like it was halted suddenly by something. Or someone. Soonyoung is too sleepy and too comfortable to bother getting up to check if he was being robbed or not. He’s so warm and so soft in his flannel pajamas, and his mind is operating at a snail’s pace--a sleepy, lethargic snail.

He burrows underneath the covers, flexing pudgy fingers until they clutch at the edges to pull them upwards and in, closer to his chin.

Drowsily, he can hear his bedroom door open, and he knows without looking that it’s Wonwoo coming in. Making the connection between the earlier noise and Wonwoo coming in is not within Soonyoung’s current capabilities, so he just lies in bed, half in slumber, waiting for Wonwoo’s familiar weight to dip the bed before he drifts off again.

Except he doesn’t, because someone (he’s still presuming it’s Wonwoo, by the way) is gently shaking his shoulder.

“Soonyoung, wake up.”

“Mmmnghh,” Soonyoung mumbles, eyes still shut, resisting the pull. “Stop. M’sleep.”

“Come on,” the voice coaxes him softly, so deep and comforting. Soonyoung scrunches up his nose while making a protesting sound, trying to turn around and resist the temptation of giving in.

“Don’t you want to see what I have for you?”

“Fuck off, Wonwoo, we just had sex three hours ago.”

He hears Wonwoo snort, once, before he feels himself being bodily dragged into someone’s lap. He whines, unhappy at being so rudely manhandled. “Wonwoo, stop.” He curls a little into himself, a tiny ball on Wonwoo’s lap. “I just wanna—”

“Happy birthday.”

Something warm is glowing near his face, and he ducks his head away from the heat, burrowing his face in Wonwoo’s chest. “Wonwoo,” he grouses, but still he manages to open his eyes a little.

It takes awhile for the fuzziness to disappear from his vision, but a soft little glow flickers into view, and he pushes his lips out while figuring out what’s being dangled in front of him. “Is that a cupcake?”

“Make a wish,” Wonwoo sing-songs softly, and Soonyoung peeks up at him, warm and rumpled, hair tousled cutely and his glasses slipping off his nose. Something flutters in his stomach, clenches in his chest. “And then you can blow out the candle.”

“You’re a sap,” Soonyoung retorts sleepily, but he can feel Wonwoo’s delighted chuckle through the rumbling of his chest, and Soonyoung’s heart has never felt such bone-deep contentment in his life. He sighs, before angling his head towards to the cupcake, chocolate and daintily placed on a tiny white saucer in Wonwoo’s left hand, to blow just once.

In an instant, their bedroom, which had been bathed in the quiet orange of the single flame, becomes drenched in darkness. Soonyoung crinkles his nose at the smell of the smoke as Wonwoo turns, right arm still around Soonyoung’s shoulders, to place the plate with the cupcake on his bedside table. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s snug waist, cuddling closer and sighing. If he’s going to be awake for all this sentimentality, he will at least get a good hug out of it.

“Where’s my cupcake?”

“You can eat it in the morning,” Wonwoo murmurs. He ducks his head down to lean his forehead against Soonyoung’s, and he has no idea how to react to all of this relentless sweetness.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?” Soonyoung kids. Wonwoo lifts his head to look at him and Soonyoung gives him a tiny smile, trying to convey his gratitude.

Soonyoung gasps, and then giggles when Wonwoo grabs his face and suddenly rains kisses all over it, loud little smacks that echo in their quiet den of a room. “Oh my--Wonwoo! Stop it! Aghhh!” He pretends to be irate, but he’s secretly reveling in all the adoration, the sensation of sweet little pecks peppering his cheeks, eyes, forehead, chin dousing him in bliss.

Eventually Wonwoo stops, planting one last kiss against Soonyoung’s pursed lips. “You’re the love of my life, you know.”

Soonyoung sighs. “How is it that you still make my heart do the thing even after all these years?” He unfolds his legs and pulls Wonwoo down until they’re both stretched out on the bed, legs tangled and knees knocking against each other. He pulls the covers over them both and tucks his head under Wonwoo’s chin. He closes his eyes, hearing rather than seeing Wonwoo take off his glasses and toss it onto the table as well.

“I know what you’re thinking and I’m not telling you,” he murmurs against the warmth of Wonwoo’s throat. Wonwoo laughs, soft and happy.

“Your birthday wish?”

“Mmmm,” Soonyoung says. “You don’t need to ask anyway.”

“Because I’m your wish?”

Soonyoung snorts, pulls him closer. “You cheeseball. Go to sleep.”

“I know what you really mean, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo teases him, but he giggles to himself softly instead of pressing the subject further. “Let’s go to sleep. I love you.”

“Me too,” Soonyoung mumbles. They burrow deeper under the covers, and Wonwoo falls asleep almost instantly. It’s an ability of his that Soonyoung’s always envied, and he waits a few more beats before he lifts his head up to press a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek. Truthfully, in the past few years, Wonwoo’s made it a habit to always ask him to make a wish for his birthday, and Soonyoung’s never made one, because to wish is to ask for something one needs, and Soonyoung doesn’t think he needs anything more than what he has now. He’s a simple guy, despite all of the frills he pretends to aspire for, and he’s happy with what he has.

“You’re the love of my life too,” he whispers against the skin of Wonwoo’s cheek. Underneath his lips, he feels Wonwoo’s cheek bunch up with quiet delight.

In the still of the night, as he turns another year older, Soonyoung thinks that that is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because of my incredibly urgent need to write the scene where Soonyoung sleepily looks up at Wonwoo and Wonwoo decides to pepper his face with kisses. It's what he deserves.
> 
> Anyway, back to what I was writing before this. As always, I am at @allthatconfetti.


End file.
